La cabane de Bobby
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Castiel est parti,laissant Dean seul avec ses regrets et sa bouteille de whisky. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Le Winchester se remémore leur vie... (UA All Human)


Dean se laissa tomber dans le sofa,verre vide et bouteille de whisky en main. Sa meilleure compagnie depuis que Castiel était parti.

Le jeune homme se souviendrait toujours de cette après-midi d'été où Castiel était apparu dans sa vie; le pasteur Novak,son épouse et leurs 6 enfants avaient emménagé dans la maison en face de la sienne. Dean avait 15 ans et fut longtemps intrigué par le cadet aux cheveux en bataille qui parlait peu et lisait beaucoup.  
La rentrée scolaire arriva bien vite et l'aîné Winchester reprit ses habitudes auprès de Jo,Charlie,Benny,Ash et Garth,son groupe d'amis. Son voisin était dans sa classe et au début,il se contenta de lui faire un signe chaque matin quand ils montaient dans le bus scolaire. Mais un jour,sans qu'il y réfléchit,il invita Castiel à se joindre à eux pour la pause du midi.  
Avant que quiconque puisse le réaliser,le nouveau venu avait trouvé sa place et intégré le groupe. Et malgré leurs différences,il devint inséparable de Dean.  
A 17 ans,Castiel fit son coming out. Ni sa famille ni ses amis ne le rejetèrent,à son grand soulagement. Pour toute réaction,Dean se contenta d'un petit sourire et d'une tape sur l'épaule.  
Peu avant le bal de promo qui marquait la fin de leur scolarité,Dean annonça à ses amis qu'il n'irait pas à l'université et travaillerait au garage de son père. Castiel lui suggéra d'y réfléchir sérieusement,le blond était intelligent et doué en fut le seul à savoir que John Winchester n'avait pas laissé le choix à son aîné et qu'il épargnerait au maximum pour que Sam,son cadet,puisse faire des études.  
Castiel partit dans la prestigieuse Yale où il décrocha un diplôme d'architecte. Mais il n'oublia pas ses amis et le groupe resta soudé,malgré la distance. 

Dean se servit un grand verre dont il but la moitié d'une traite.  
\- Et Cas' est revenu… Il est revenu dans cette ville pourrie avec son gros diplôme… Marmonna le jeune homme.  
L'architecte trouva un poste dans un important cabinet à seulement 50 km de leur ville et le duo devint plus inséparable que jamais.  
Mary Winchester décéda en quelques mois d'un cancer foudroyant et John tomba rapidement dans l'alcoolisme. Sam était en dernière année de lycée et son frère s'occupa de lui,malgré sa peine. Mais sans Castiel,il aurait perdu pied. Le jeune homme fut à ses cotés plus que n'importe qui d'autre et aida les deux frères tel un ange protecteur.  
Peu à peu,le bonheur réapparut. Sam fut accepté à Stanford où il y réussit de brillantes études de droit. Il y rencontra Jessica,étudiante en psychologie,qu'il épousa sitôt leurs diplômes en poche. Dean racheta le garage à son père,criblé de dettes, et développa la petite affaire.  
A 28 ans,il rencontra Lisa Braeden et une passion dévorante réchauffa son cœur. Un an plus tard,il s'installa avec elle et son fils,Ben,que Dean considéra comme le sien.  
La vie de Castiel fut plus calme,plus à son image. Il devint en quelques années le plus jeune chef de projets du cabinet d'architectes et aimait infiniment son travail. Deux ans plus tard,il y rencontra Mick Davies,le nouveau directeur des ressources humaines. Celui-ci le couvrit d'attention et de compliments et Castiel lui ouvrit son cœur. Ils louèrent un appartement ensemble et firent des projets d'avenir. Il n'avait pas encore 30 ans mais sa vie était tracée.

Dean se servit un nouveau verre de whisky,ce même breuvage qui avait tué son père à petit feu. Mais il ne s'en souciait plus. A quoi bon…  
Ça faisait 3 ans qu'il était avec Lisa,quand ça arriva. Se souvint-il. La voiture de Castiel,ce vieux tchouk-tchouk dont il ne voulait pas se séparer,était tombé en rade en plein milieu des bois et il avait appelé Dean en catastrophe. Celui-ci était venu rapidement et avait réussit à faire réparer la voiture.  
Et puis,ça arriva. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment et ne le demanda jamais à Castiel.  
\- A ma première bite dan le cul. Trinqua le Winchester.  
Mais surtout à leurs premiers baiser,leurs premières caresses,leurs premiers soupirs… Dean devint accro comme jamais il ne l'avait été.  
Et chaque jeudi,entre 17h15 et 18h30,ils se retrouvaient dans la vieille cabane de son oncle Bobby. Ils parlaient peu,se contentant du plaisir charnel qui le comblait à peine pour une semaine. La fougue du début fit peu à peu place à une tendresse infinie.  
En dehors de ces jeudi,ils étaient toujours les mêmes amis même si les prises de becs devinrent plus rares et moins acerbes.

Cela dura 2 ans durant lesquels,Dean et Castiel gardèrent le secret et continuèrent leur histoire avec leur conjoint respectif.  
Quand il pensait à son infidélité,le Winchester se sentait honteux mais par rapport à Catiel. Il avait aimé Lisa mais cet amour était parti depuis longtemps. Il restait avec elle par habitude et pour Ben,qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Mais la plupart du temps,il évitait de penser et n'en parla jamais à personne et surtout pas à Castiel.  
Quand Lisa luit fit part de son désir d'enfant,il acquiesça sans trop y réfléchir. Lors d'un repas entre amis quelques semaines plus tard,elle en parla fièrement. Dean crut voir quelque chose s'éteindre dans les yeux du jeune Novak.  
Avec le temps,il se dit que c'était ce moment qui changea tout entre eux.  
Un mois plus tard,Dean retrouva Castiel dans leur cabane. Il lui adressa un sourire en jetant sa veste sur une chaise.  
\- Salut Cas'.  
Il fit mine d'enlever son t-shirt mais l'autre l'arrêta.  
\- Je dois te parler,Dean.  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils,inquiet.  
\- OK…  
\- Mick est engagé à un poste important à Washington. J'ai à mon tour cherché un emploi là bas et il y a plusieurs entreprises qui sont intéressées. Alors… Nous déménageons prochainement.  
Le garagiste le regarda avec des yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche.  
\- Et … Et moi ?  
\- Mick et moi allons nous marier,Dean.  
\- Et ça,c'est sûrement le plus gros coup de pute de ta vie,s'écria Dean en finissant son verre. J'aurai pas du te laisser me toucher ce soir-là. Mais putain,je crevais après toi…  
Le jeune homme chassa ses larmes. Il abandonna son verre pour boire directement à la bouteille.  
-Et je crève toujours après toi,sale con.  
En moins d'un mois,le couple était parti. Les adieux avaient été froids,au grand étonnement de tous. 

Le blond observa la bouteille,déjà à moitié vide. C'était sa dernière et devrait aller en acheter demain matin.  
\- C'est là que ça a merdé avec Lisa...Soupira Dean.  
Ce dernier avait été désemparé par le départ de Castiel sans comprendre les sentiments qui l'assiégeaient.  
Il se mit à sortir,presque chaque soir, et à boire à outrance. Il ne parlait que très peu et ne touchait plus sa compagne,qui désespérait d'un enfant. Il la trompa plusieurs fois,sans s'en cacher, mais elle s'accrochait à lui,voulant le sauver d'une chose dont elle ne comprenait rien.  
Ce fut dans un moment de lucidité que Dean mit fin à leur ne l'aimait plus,certes,mais ne voulait pas la faire souffrir pour autant. Il sut qu'il lui brisa le cœur mais ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Car le sien appartenait à un autre et il le comprenait à présent.  
Cela faisait presque 6 mois que Castiel était parti et Dean se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il logea quelques semaines chez Benny,ne voulant pas déranger Sam qui était papa depuis quelques mois,et aménagea rapidement le 1er étage du garage. Ça n'était ni grand ni luxueux mais ça lui suffisait.

\- Je suis bourré la moitié du temps,de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre où je vis. Dit-il,en buvant une longue gorgée.

Quand Dean ne se saoulait pas,il travaillait au garage-son seul vrai bonheur- ou draguait des femmes trop jeunes pour lui qu'il baisait dans les toilettes ou sur la banquette arrière de son Impala. « Faire l'amour » ne faisait plus parti de son vocabulaire et il n'avait plus de geste tendre personne.  
Amer,il but une dernière gorgée avant de se diriger d'un pas incertain vers son lit où il s'écroula.

Ce matin là,le garagiste bichonnait une voiture ancienne. C'était un des rares moments où il se sentait bien et il en profita,le nez sous le capot.  
\- Bonjour,Dean.  
Celui-ci releva vivement la tête. Cette voix… Il se retourna et fit face à Castiel.  
\- Cas'…  
Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Castiel avait des cernes inquiétantes sous les yeux et les traits tirés et Dean s'en inquiéta immédiatement.  
\- Je savais pas que tu étais de passage en ville… Dit-il,pour débuter la conversation.  
\- Je reviens m'y installer.  
\- Ah...Je …  
Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait comprendre et préféra se taire.  
\- Mick et moi sommes séparés. Il est resté là bas. Précisa Castiel.

Le cœur de Dean s'accéléra. Il devait lui dire. Maintenant…  
\- Cas',écoute…  
\- Non. Toi,écoute Dean… J'ai...j'ai fait une erreur en partant. J'aurai du rester parce que...  
Il prit une grande inspiration en torturant ses mains.  
\- Tu me manques,Dean. Je savais que ça serait le cas mais… Mais ça me ronge. J'étais furieux contre toi et j'ai préféré tout quitter que de te faire face. Je te présente mes excuses.  
\- Putain,Cas'. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser ! Je me suis comporté comme un crétin.  
Mais le Novak secoua la tête.  
\- Non… Pour une fois,non.  
\- Pour une fois ? Répéta Dean,levant les sourcils.  
\- Pour une fois. Confirma Castiel,avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
Le blond lui décrocha avec un regard mauvais mais sourit à son tour.  
L'air se fit plus léger mais Castiel redevint sérieux.  
-J'aimerai que nous reprenions où nous en étions. Si tu le souhaites.  
Dean secoua la tête et s'approcha pour le prendre contre lui.  
\- Je voudrai plus que ça,Cas'. Ça sera pas facile mais...Je suis prêt à t'aimer comme tu le mérites. C'est ce que j'aurai du faire depuis des années .  
\- C'est ce que j'attends que tu fasses depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Répondit l'autre,avec un petit sourire mi figue mi raisin.  
\- Je te promets qu'on rattrapera tout ce temps perdu.  
Dean lui prit la main et le fit sortir du garage.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rentrer chez nous ?  
\- La cabane de Bobby ?  
-Où d'autre ?

Les cernes disparurent du visage de Castiel,de même que les bouteilles de whisky dans le placard de Dean.  
Ils achetèrent la cabane à Bobby,qui les traita d' « idiots »,et y déménagèrent après quelques travaux. Et Dean tint promesse : ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu.  
Et même plus.


End file.
